Tortured nothingness
by Fornallure
Summary: The arrancar Etherena never expected to be captured and used for experiments by our friendly neighborhood mad scientist.
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the fortress of Los Noches. Inside a dark room with colorless plants.A book of shadows and an athame lied atop a round table with a pentacle in it center."Under her guidance I upon the power of Hecate, to call forth my minds desire, to these shadow felled chambers by bewitching whispers and passion, so mote it be "A females voice chanted from the cover of darkness.

"Are you done with that retarded incantation, Etherena?"A young girl asked rudely, She stood back in the direct moonlight of the rooms only moon reflected on the young arranger's pale skin, shone on her pale rose colored pink tails held up by bone holders and her amber eyes wore a long white frilly coat and black boots.

"Yes...we are done, Aufeyene,"An older female arrancar dispersed from the shadows her lilac eyes glowing beneath her bone crown that sat across the back of her head and long wavy strands of blood red hair descending over her breasts and skin as pale as the was six feet&three inches tall and curvaceous, wore a long open coat, a corset that covered her hollow hole(which was in replace of her heart)and lifted her bosomy, lastly her pants were tight white spandex with a chain belt holding her zanpakuto Atropos Belladonna.

In her black platform thigh, high boots Etherena walked closer and tempted to hug Aufeyene affectionately, in return she gave her the cold shoulder."Why do you have to call him here?"

Laughing meekly, the older woman claimed,"I wanted to.."

Aufeyene laughed in her face"STUPID!..MORON"

"Aufeyene...,"

Their conversation was interrupted by the storming in of Szayel himself, through Etherena's steel enforced doors."To speak of the devil himself"Aufeyene exclaimed turning to the agitated scientist in violet pajamas.

"Its 2 a.m!Stop it!Etherena!"He ordered chuckled and declared"My spell worked, come here!"

He braced as Etherena dive bombed at him, turned to the darkness,"There will be no sleeping tonight...Im going to go see if Lilynette wants to go collect bugs or something" she clicked her heels and pranced up into the greater parts of the fortress.

After taking a twenty-minute arrived at Lilynette's room door and knocked."Hello!Auffen!What are you here for?" she came out and closed the door.

"I'm going to do my own research that requires hollow snakes and spiders,I need your assistance"she explained in an adult manner that could not be refused.

"Okay, sounds are you going to collect them?"

"Right now, Its the best time, we are going to put the critters in these two jars and hide them in my involvement in this will only be between the two of us" Aufeyene took out two air-locked jars and smiled.

Lilynette sighed and crossed her arms"Szayel is going to be pissed that you stole from his laboratory"Aufeyene with her pink-tails denied her claim."These are going back when I'm done...He will never know." putting the jars back in her coat of infinite space.

"Hey!what were you doing in master's lab?Auffen?"An annoyingly familiar voice said.

"Get back to the lab where you belong!Lumina!"she shot at the hoping lard.

"Don't be mean!"Verona defended his companion.

"master!where is master?"Lumina asked her.

Aufeyene rolled her eyes and laughed in a sinister fashion"Go find him yourselves...GOOD LUCK!"She ruthlessly kicks them into the far distance of the dark hallway.

"Good Luck?"Lilynette noted.

"They will need it"Auffen finished, clicked her heels and pointed forward"Let us go..."

Etherena bitch slapped ascended his prone body on the cold floor, Surrounded by old books, knifes, and candles.

"This is much more interesting than the time I had you upon the dissection table, don't damage my perfect body" he begged,"please don't!" she picks up one of the knifes.

"Oh, the dissection probed me,"Etherena throws the knife into the wall." fine, Narcissus " she bites her tongue so that blood gushes into her mouth.

"Narcissus?." he asked her as they both shared in a blood kiss."You are the perfect drug,witch"her blood had rejuvenating properties,and a feel-good effect on others, on the downside; too much could taint a soul giving them vampirism, being enthralled to her, and an addicted personality.

"I'm glad you like it, Narcissus" she whispered enticingly in his ear."I must remind you...I have my own craft" Szayel brought out a red haired doll version of her.

"you still have that?Over so many years?"Etherena reached out over for her doll but failed to take it from him."I hate that doll!"

Szayel chuckled"So vulnerable and combustible" putting the doll over white candles blue flame.

"What are you doing?Szayel?no"Etherena gasped, feeling the heat."Stop that!I was burnt at the stake as a witch, this is painful for me." she pointed her index finger at her spirit flame candle and extinguished it.

"A tragic yet befitting end for such a beautiful creature,"He exclaimed kissing the doll.

Etherna began to cry blood and all candles in her abode doused resulting in complete darkness.

Bitch slap!That is what my life feels like every day...To put it simply Etherena is a strix: a is the outcome of a little being who is and was supposed to be perfect, because of that she looks down on everyone and trys to kill her creator a lot(she will be back).The next chapter will go into the past...The first chapter... ;]


	2. Death

Many centuries before becoming an was a Vasto Lorde, one night she gained power by eating her menos followers who called her their matriarch and ; her coven of twenty admired her powers and night Sabbath under the moon, they all sacrificed themselves by allowing her to eat their flesh and bodies in after, Etherna started to bleed from all the orifices on her skeletal-armored hag dripped from the eye holes and mouth hole of her mask and flowed from her finger nails and toe nails.

The blood from her body never stopped flowing like a caused her so much pain she started to scream and never stopped, her shrieking and bleeding forced her to live in a cave and never leave hollow who came near started to bleed from their ears because of her voice and sometimes she would eat their flesh and blood to end the bleeding and pain all together for a short time.

After many decades, Etherena went mad and scraped her nails against the rocks and started to tear away her own mask and the bones on her grew blood red hair removing her whole mask, except the crown-like bones on the back of her eyes ceased to bleed as did her whole body. Cleaning blood from her face, she found that she was beautiful and she had small fangs and a zanpakuto formed from the hole in her voice had a preternatural backdrop and she started to remember her living was a woman by another name, accused of being a was a midwife and at the stake with many others.

She rose to the sandy and she really didn't give a damn.A creature approached her, a fish-man from the white lagoon."What are you doing out of your cave?"

Etherna turned to the fish-man hollow"Get out of my way, Curn"

"You are my most praised treasure in the lagoon," said Curn"you will stay here"

She laughed and turned away"Idiot, I have better things to do than to deal with you, bye"

"You are going to king Barragan?You will not have much freedom there as you do here?" he reminded her, lowering his she changed completely.

Etherena stopped"You have a point there Fishman!" she smiled blandly.

"You want to wear something?"

Curn looked down at her body and covered herself with her arms," PERVERT!why should I ware anything?clothing is over-rated...this society is fucked up!" she rambled at him.

"A little nudist?I will get you the showiest clothing we have here in the lagoon!"Curn joked with stormed over to him and started to kicking the crap out of him.

"HAVE SOME RESPECT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"She kicks him in the head.

"Okay, I back was just a bad joke, I will get you something appropriate"Curn gets up and stumbles away.

Curn was a fat fish hollow, who prided himself with finding the hollow woman and taking them to his be in his group(they were a very rare treasure).Etherena was there before he came to the lagoon and made it his truth; it was hers.

"Yeah, you better," she said replied crossing her arms.

He came back, ten minutes later bowed to her offered her a set of feminine white clothing and a hooded was pleased and accepted them.

First she freed the other female hollows from Curn's caverns and made the fish man her personal slave. Etherena didn't like Curn much at all, he was a fish version of a fat pig, physically and getting his face crushed in he looked down to the white sand whenever Etherena was around.

"Clean my cave!Curn" she ordered him, sitting from her ivory throne."Or are you too overweight for the task?"Two female hollows brushed her extremely long hair, as Curn cringed in fear.

"As you wish!Queen of the amazons, It might take me a century to clean it" He said sarcastically.

Etherena laughed"You better start, then"

A few years later, during a cold new followers started to scream and some of them were cut down, outside of her chambers."A horrible Arrancar is looking for the master of this place and Curn went out to meet them"a hollow woman cried to Etherena.

"He can die then, he's useless anyway" she replied bringing out Atropos Egyptian sickle blade."It's time to put a stop to this" she pushed her subordinate aside.

"Traitor!"Etherena rushed outside of her chamber, to the morbid darkness to see a huge hollow pig unleashing terror and death upon them, and came a wisecrack laugh from an unknown ascended Curn and pierced his flesh with her was taken from him by a stranger and thrown against a piler of the cave, bashing her head against the immovable rock and bleeding to her own death.

A few days later; Etherena woke up being carried by some disfigured hollow."Where am I? let go of me!"

"Oh, I thought you were dead, well it changes nothing," said a rather arrogant voice.

Etherena turned"Who you think you are?"

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz, I am looking for a tall fool who came through here, instead, I find a specimen"


End file.
